1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to herbicide applicator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved street cleaning and herbicide applicator apparatus wherein the same incorporates a herbicide spray inconjunction with street cleaning to minimize vegetation growth within streets to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Street cleaning organizations have been utilized in the prior art to effect street cleaning, typically by municipalities, of public streets and the like. Such activity is not confined to public service, but such is its typical application. Further, equipment has been available in the prior art to direct herbicidal solutions onto various surfaces for control of such growth, where it is desired in this instance to combine herbicidal application with street cleaning to minimize vegetation growth in street situations and roadways where such growth tends to deteriorate structural integrity of such systems. Examples of prior art herbicidal applicatos may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,505 to Lempa, Jr. wherein a herbicidal tank in association with a pump is mounted onto a farm type tractor for application to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,769 to Kolskog, et al. sets forth a sprayer assembly for liquids mounted upon a portable cart for limiting vegetable growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,013 to Richardson, et al. sets forth an apparatus for directing liquid to control vegetation for mounting upon a tractor type vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,558 to Rathman sets forth a herbicide applicator for mounting to an all-terrain vehicle to direct herbicidal application to various remote locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,807 Maddock sets forth a herbicide applicator for mounting on a vehicle utilizing an elongated manifold arrangement directing herbicide application to underlying vegetable growth through various members that conform to an underlying terrain to effect a wiping of the herbicidal solution onto the underlying terrain.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved street cleaning and herbicidal applicator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of street cleaning in combination with herbicide application and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.